New Year's Eve
by tasha-boris
Summary: It's the eve of the New Year and the preparations for the feast are well underway despite the on-going threats which continue to challenge the peace of Camelot


It's the eve of the New Year and the preparations for the feast are well underway despite the on-going threats which continue to challenge the peace of Camelot. Merlin, Freya and Gwen were all returning from running errands when they at the entrance to the castle. Although exhausted from the work which had filled their day they greeted each other enthusiastically and chose to take a break from the preparations.

"It feels wrong preferring for a feast when we are under threat from so many" Freya knew that this was her one chance to question Merlin before the feast. He knew something; she could see it in his eyes he always looked that way when he was worried. This time though it was Gwen who answered:

"You know what the King's like he wouldn't let anything get in the way of tradition"

"We're always under threat from someone might as well enjoy ourselves in the meantime" Merlin was trying to be light-hearted but he knew that Freya was right if Morgause was going to attack at any time he knew it would be tonight.

"Yes well you can speak for yourself I can't quite see the enjoyment in spending hours picking out the right dress for Morgana. That reminds me I should probably check on her ladyship now I shall see you at the feast." Gwen rushed off in the direction of Morgana's chambers leaving Merlin and Freya alone. Freya knew that this was her chance merlin had been keeping a secret form her and she was going to find out what it was.

"Merlin you know this is no ordinary threat "

"Arthur would never listen"

**"**How can you be so sure? He has believed you in the past. You have even said yourself he will make a just and honourable King why question his judgement now?"

"It's not just that telling him means revealing how I know about Morgause's plans" He was trying to be vague he had to make Freya think that this was about his magic he couldn't let her find out about Morgana. The dragon was wrong; if he could help her now he could change her destiny.

**"**Would that be such a bad thing? I know that Camelot has survived a lot worse in the past but I'm afraid it will not survive tonight"

**"**We cannot be sure that they will attack tonight. I must help Arthur get ready for the feast."

"Merlin…" It was too late merlin was already gone she knew that she would have to help save Camelot alone. She couldn't understand why he was being so reluctant to help after all it was him who convinced her to stay in Camelot. When she first met Merlin no one knew who she was, that she had magic; it was before she met Merlin that she was ready to leave Camelot but he had convinced her of a brighter future for those with magic.

* * *

The feast was going to take place in one hour and Morgana was starting to get anxious. She hadn't seen Morgause since three days ago and she was beginning to regret her decision. Poisoning Uther would not only hurt him but the Kingdom and her friends. She knew that if Uther ever found out the truth about her magic he would have her executed but she wouldn't just be punishing him. She knew that Cenred's army was powerful Arthur would most likely die in the battle and Merlin would be by his side. After all Merlin had done for her she could now allow him to suffer. He was a good man.

Just as this thought entered Morgana's mind she heard a knock at the window. She knew who it would be and she knew that she could not ignore it.

"I hope you are not changing you mind about our plan for tonight, little sister" Morgause knew she had left her alone for too long Morgana may have hated Uther but she still had ties to Camelot.

"Not at all Uther deserves to suffer for the pain he has caused" she couldn't allow Morgause to know that she had doubts; she needed to be alone to think and Morgause would never leave if she knew Morgana's true thoughts.

"Forgive me for questioning you but you look worried Morgana even doubtful. We have been planning this for a long time. It will all be over tonight. Camelot will fall and magic will be free again"

"You're right, I have been worried. I wasn't sure that I would be able to pour this in his drink without being noticed but I think I have come up with a solution"

"Good, I knew I could trust you"

There was a knocking at the door; it would be Gwen she was due to arrive back from collecting Morgana's dress. Morgause quickly exited the room allowing Morgana to answer to answer it she was confident the her plans would go ahead and that Camelot would be hers by the end of the night


End file.
